Ser tu igual
by kairi29192
Summary: "Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada..." Eso es lo que intentaba hacer siempre Sasuke; pero la primera impresión de alguien es la que siempre se te marca en la mente; y el nuevo Anbu que acababa de volver a Konoha era difícil no tacharlo de idiota. Y, para colmo, no podía quitárselo de encima aún y queriendo darle un puñetazo en su tonta sonrisa. SasuNaru


**Si los que estáis siguiéndome con YTECUP (Y todo empezó con un polvo) veis esto... ¡No he podido resistirme! Así que no me matéis porque no podría seguir ninguna de las historias :p Tenía éste cap escrito hace... Buff! Y no quería dejarlo enterrado bajo el polvo informático XD!**

 **Pues ea! Aquí un nuevo fic de Naruto (el cuál no es mío por razones que no acabo de entender ¬,¬).**

 **Espero que os guste el primer cap! :)))**

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

Konoha, la aldea oculta de la Hoja, pasaba otra noche de verano como cualquier otra: tranquila y con la típica brisa de la estación soplando acompañada del sonido de los grillos. La media luna iluminaba la aldea con tanta intensidad que no se notaba la diferencia entre una luna llena y una creciente Las copas de los arboles soltaban alguna que otra hoja por el viento que soplaba... y por algo más.

Una sombra apenas visible rebotaba de un árbol a otro con rapidez; casi no podía distinguirse su figura. Al contrario de su sangre. La sombra se detuvo en una de las ramas de los arboles cercanos a Konoha y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se adentró a la aldea sin ser visto por los ninjas y Anbus que guardaban la paz nocturna del lugar. Pero la sombra no pasó inadvertida por su perseguidor.

Un ninja, oculto por una máscara de zorro, observaba como su presa se adentraba en su antiguo hogar y, juró, que mataría a ése mal nacido por obligarle a volver a Konoha antes de lo previsto.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

 **Capitulo 1: El Anbu con máscara de zorro**

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

\- ¡Naruto vuelve! –gritó una chica rubia mientras entraba en la cafetería en donde se reunía un grupo de Chūnins; los cuales se giraron hacia la entrada para verla-. Estoy tan feliz –dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza unas hojas de papel-. He recibido la carta esta mañana –hizo un mohín y se fijó en dicha carta-; aunque no dice cuándo vendrá por culpa de una misión... –alzó el rostro y se encontró a la mayoría de sus amigos mirándola como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

\- Si es ninja, no debería extrañarte que tarde en volver, Ino. –le aclaró una chica pelirrosa-. ¿Quién es Naruto, por cierto?

\- Su amor platónico. –soltó un chico que tenía tantos platos frente a él que casi no cabían en la mesa.

\- ¡Choji! Naruto es más que eso... ¡es mi futuro marido! –soltó, ensimismada, mientras su alrededor se volvía más y más brillante.

\- ¿Y él lo sabe? –preguntó otro mientras le daba de comer a un perro gigante que se encontraba estirado bajo la mesa.

\- ¡No lo creo, Kiba! Además, dudo mucho de que sea ni la mitad de guapo que Sasuke. –soltó entre risas la pelirrosa. Una chica un tanto tímida, sentada al lado de la pelirrosa, tiró de su uniforme para llamarle la atención.

\- Sakura-san...

\- ¿Hm? ¿Qué ocurre Hinata? –la pelirrosa miró en dirección a donde señalaba la chica de ojos blancos, una herencia del clan Hyuga, y vio que Ino la fulminaba con los ojos.

\- ¡NARUTO ES MIL VECES MÁS GUAPO QUE ÉSE UCHIHA ANTISOCIAL!

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

Sasuke bostezó mientras caminaba por la calle principal de Konoha. Le daba mucha pereza tener que ir a la inútil reunión de los grupos de Chūnin que iban a presentarse al examen de Jōnin ése verano. Suspiró y miró al frente para encontrarse con una de sus compañeras del grupo que debía reunirse en la cafetería también. Frunció el ceño al ver que se dirigía en la dirección equivocada al puesto de la reunión y, al no querer tener que esperar a que llegara la rubia frente a él para que ésta empezara, decidió advertirla; aunque eso supusiera tener que ir juntos hasta el lugar.

\- Ino. –la rubia no pareció escucharle y, en cuanto estuvieron a pocos metros el uno del otro, lo volvió a intentar-. ¡Ino! –al no volver a prestarle atención, y ésta vez estaba seguro de que lo había escuchado, la atrapó del brazo para retenerla-. Hey, estás empanada ¿o qué? Llevo llaman-

\- ¡Oh cariñín! ¡No te había visto! –Sasuke enarcó las cejas, sorprendido del cambio de actitud de la rubia frente a él. Ella era una de las pocas que no lo acosaban de ésa manera; por eso podía soportar tenerla al lado.

\- ¿Pero de qu-?

Las palabras de Sasuke quedaron atoradas en su boca cuando Ino se lanzó a sus labios sin invitación. El moreno ensanchó los ojos, sorprendido, y sin poder moverse ni apartarse de la rubia; ya que ésta le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Un grito colectivo, por parte de todas las mujeres y algún que otro hombre, llenó la calle. Cuando la rubia se separó de sus labios vírgenes, se la quedó mirando y no esperó ver lo que encontró.

Ino no le estaba prestando atención. La rubia, medio escondida por su cuerpo, miraba analíticamente tras de él. El moreno, curioso por lo que estaba observando después de robarle su primer beso, se giró y buscó lo que tenía tan absorta a la rubia. Un movimiento brusco llamó su atención y, por lo visto, también a Ino.

De repente, una cortina de humo los cubrió, provocando un ataque de tos a todo el mundo. Se escucharon roces metálicos y unos gruñidos antes de que el humo desapareciese; dejando ver a dos Anbus uno encima del otro.

El anbu con máscara de zorro apresaba a otro con una máscara lisa con líneas diagonales verdes. Con una espada en el cuello, el de la máscara lisa gimió e intentó zafarse del de la máscara de zorro... ¡qué sólo le cubría la mitad superior del rostro!

\- Maldito Kyubi... –gruñó el de abajo-. Te mataré...

\- No creo que estés en una posición bastante buena como para decir eso... –un aura rojo fuego empezó a rodear al Anbu con máscara de zorro; sacándole un chillido de terror a más de uno-. A ver si eres capaz de repetir tus últimas palabras. –lo retó, con voz de ultratumba.

Sasuke, paralizado por el chakra que se percibía en el ambiente, observó como el aura alrededor del anbu con máscara de zorro tomaba forma de cola y se alzaba; lista para ensartar el cuerpo del otro anbu. Por suerte para el de la máscara lisa, y para los demás que presenciaban la escena, el anbu fue parado.

\- Kyubi. –éste alzó el rostro y se fijó en Kakashi; quién, escasamente, se le veía sin su libro Icha-Icha-. Hay civiles delante. –el de la máscara de zorro, al escucharlo, empezó a retirar su terrorífico chakra hasta que ya no se sintió su presencia.

\- Lo siento; lo olvidé. –Kyubi golpeo la cabeza del otro anbu con fuerza hasta que éste quedó inconsciente-. Y me provocó. –dijo, sacándole la lengua a Kakashi. Éste, suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? –Kyubi recogió al anbu inconsciente del suelo y se lo puso en el hombro.

\- Nah, no pesa na- ¡Joder! El imbécil éste se ha meado encima. –soltó, agarrando al Anbu inconsciente por el bajo de la camisa, alejándolo de él. Hizo una mueca y suspiró-. Ah, y tengo que llevarlo al cuartel... –se giró en dirección a Sasuke y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa torcida-. Tenías que girarte, ¿verdad, chico?

Sasuke parpadeó y, antes de reaccionar a sus palabras, Kyubi se apareció frente a él y rozó sus labios antes de desaparecer con el otro Anbu colgando de su mano. El moreno puso los ojos en blanco y no reaccionó a nada hasta que Kakashi se acercó a él y lo sacudió por el hombro.

\- ¡Hey, Sasuke-kun! –lo llamó con voz alegre el peli-gris-. ¿Vamos a la reunión juntitos?

Sasuke miró a Kakashi y, entonces, la ira que llenó su cuerpo le hizo subir la sangre al rostro; enrojeciéndoselo.

\- ¡ME HA ROBADO MI PRIMER BESO!

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

El grupo de Chūnins entero se dirigió con buen paso al despacho de la Hokage. No era porque estuvieran ansiosos de verla –todo lo contrario-; era porque un aura asesina tras ellos los obligaba a avanzar con rapidez para no ser el blanco de la ira que manaba de Sasuke Uchiha. Algunas chicas pensaban en acercarse a él y hablarle; pero cambiaban de opinión al ver su rostro. El único que era tan insensato como para estar a su lado era Kakashi, quién parecía estar muy contento por algo.

En cuanto vio al grupo de Chūnins acercándose, Shizune los saludó y esperó a que estuvieran todos para abrir las puertas del despacho de la mismísima y gran Hokage que gobernaba Konoha.

\- ¡MALDITO NIÑO DESAGRADECIDO! –gritó la Hokage mientras arrojaba un pergamino contra la cara de Shizune. La Hokage no hizo caso a la queja de su ayudante y fijó su vista al techo-. ¡BAJA!

Ante esa orden, frente a todos apareció medio cuerpo de un chico rubio que se sostenía del techo con el chakra que manaba de sus pies. Éste, ágil y bellamente, se dejó caer en el suelo del despacho de la Hokage y se giró al grupo que aguardaba en la puerta. Todos jadearon al ver la máscara de zorro de Anbu que llevaba puesta; excepto un moreno, que empezó a apartar a la multitud para poder quedar frente a la primera hilera. Cuando empezó a alzar el puño contra el Anbu que le había besado no hacía más de treinta minutos, éste se le abalanzó, tumbándolo contra el suelo, y escuchó a alguien quejarse.

\- ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Deje de tirarme cosas antes de hacerme algún daño peor, por favor! –gritó Shizune, quien se había repuesto del primer golpe para luego recibir otro.

\- Y no sólo a Shizune-nee-chan –soltó el de la máscara de zorro, ayudando a enderezar del suelo al Uchiha-, podrías haber herido a tus futuros subordinados. –miró a Sasuke de frente y, sin esperarse la siguiente acción del Anbu, éste se quitó la máscara; sacudiendo su cabeza mientras se peinaba con los dedos su cabello rubio. Parpadeó para adaptarse a la luz directa y fijó sus ojos azules en Sasuke antes de sonreírle-. ¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres un poco metomentodo, teme?

El grupo de Chūnins soltó un jadeo de terror al escuchar el insulto del rubio contra Sasuke. Éste apretó los puños a sus costados e iba a responder al insulto cuando alguien se abalanzó contra su presa.

\- ¡Naruto! –gritó la verdadera Ino, colgándose del cuello del rubio mientras daban vueltas como un tiovivo-. ¡Has vuelto! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Hace mucho que has llegado? Hueles a meado. Bah, ¡qué más da! ¡Has vuelto!

\- Sí, sí, he vuelto. –soltaba entre risas el rubio-. Pero no me quedaré mucho tie-

\- ¡Ven aquí, niño del demonio! –gritó Tsunade, tirándole del pelo a Naruto y obligándolo a separarse de Ino y el grupo.

\- ¡Oi, Tsunade-baa-chan! ¡Due-! ¡Hmpf! –la Hokage estampó el rostro de Naruto contra el suelo antes de que pudiera seguir.

\- ¡Ya te daré dolor a ti, ya! –gritaba, mientras lo levantaba del suelo y lo tiraba contra la butaca del Hokage-. ¡Quédate quieto mientras resuelvo esto!

\- Ghi~... –respondió, como pudo, un moribundo Naruto.

\- Bien, Shizune... –miró al grupo de Chūnins y luego a su ayudante-. ¿...qué tengo que hacer? –preguntó con una mano en la nuca ya algo aburrida.

\- Tsunade-sama~. –soltó entre cascadas de lágrimas Shizune

 **Continuará...**

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

 **Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo de Ser tu igual XD!**

 **Decidme que os ha parecido (bueno o malo es lo mismo) y veré cómo compaginar las actualizaciones de los dos fics XP**

 **¡Nos leemos! :***


End file.
